Loved
by Inell13
Summary: It wasn't planned, but it happened anyway. Draco and Blaise share a night together and Draco finds out what it's like to be loved. Draco & Blaise slash. Don't read if you don't like slash! It might be PG13, but better safe than sorry.


Blaise woke up slowly, his arm moving to the empty space beside him. Blue eyes opened instantly as he found himself in bed alone. He looked around, his cheeks blushing slightly when he found his lover sitting beside the bed in his desk chair. Looking into unreadable gray eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Morning."

"It's nearly afternoon," Draco said quietly, his eyes looking over the boy that had been his best friend yesterday and was now his lover. His arse was sore and his jaw hurt and there were muscles aching that he hadn't even known he had even after all the workouts for Quidditch. Yet, he felt better than he could ever remember feeling.

"Really?" Blaise sighed, feeling awkward and nervous as he looked anywhere but his best friend. He'd fancied Draco since they were fourteen and he'd woken from an erotic dream starring the blond wizard with his cock spent and his boxers sticky with release. Draco was the only wizard Blaise had ever felt anything for, normally attracted to witches and even shagging a few in the two years since his acknowledgement that he had feelings for Draco that went beyond friendship, but Draco was special.

"Are you ashamed of what we did?" His voice was sharp, angry that Blaise wouldn't look at him. Draco still wasn't entirely sure what had happened the night before. They'd been laying on his bed talking about school and other boring topics when he'd looked at the raven haired wizard and had the impulse to kiss him. He'd not hesitated in acting on the impulse, his lips brushing against Blaise's quickly.

When he'd looked into Blaise's eyes and seen desire and love instead of disgust or annoyance, Draco had kissed him again. It hadn't stopped there, the kiss deepening as hands removed clothes and parts were touched and kissed and licked. They'd spent all night shagging and exploring each other and all Draco could think about now was doing it again.

"Merlin, no!" Blaise denied, looking up and catching Draco's eyes, seeing confusion and vulnerability in their gray depths. He admitted, "I've wanted you for years, Draco."

"I," Draco tried to think of what to say, finally confessing softly, "I liked waking up in your arms."

"Then why did you leave the bed?" Blaise asked curiously, knowing how much courage it took for Draco to admit something so personal but wanting to make sure they hadn't made a mistake.

"I wanted to watch you sleep," Draco could feel a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked at Blaise, seeing the pleasure his words had caused. Understanding flashed in his eyes as he whispered, "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"But, I mean," Draco ran a hand through his hair as he quietly said, "no one loves me."

"I love you," Blaise smiled as he looked at the blond who was clearly stunned that anyone would admit to loving him. He cursed Lucius and Narcissa for being such horrible parents and always making Draco feel unwanted and unloved to a point that he now couldn't believe anyone would be willing to love him. This was the side of Draco that no one else ever saw except him. The scared, lost little boy that was so alone and had no idea how to love or care about anyone, desperate to be loved and wanted even if he'd sooner curse himself than admit that he wanted to belong to someone.

Draco slowly smiled as he admitted shyly, "I think I could love you."

Blaise moved across the bed, his lips brushing against Draco's gently before he whispered, "Why don't you come back to bed? We can talk about this later."

"I like kissing you," Draco informed him before kissing him again, pulling back and smirking slightly when he felt Blaise's reaction to the kiss pressing against his leg. "And it seems you like kissing me."

"Arrogant prat," Blaise smiled affectionately before deliberately ruffling Draco's pale blond hair.

"Oh, you're getting it now, Blaise," Draco felt the awkwardness fade as he moved to pin the taller wizard against the bed, straddling him as they shared a smile, "You don't mess with my hair."

"But it looks adorable all mussed up," Blaise said innocently, loving the playful smile on Draco's face, feeling as if things were suddenly right in his world as Draco leaned over and kissed him again.

"I always look adorable," Draco informed him snottily, his fingers moving along Blaise's sharp cheekbones before tracing his pouty lips. He had never been loved before, finding it a warm feeling of belonging and being appreciated and cared for, a happiness that he was all ready finding addicting. He didn't know if he loved Blaise yet, the emotion unfamiliar to him, but he was determined to learn how to love so he could make Blaise feel like this because it was unbelievable how good it felt to be wanted and needed and cared about. Leaning over, he caught Blaise's lips in another kiss, his hands moving along his lover's body as he lost himself in the pleasure of being loved.

The end.


End file.
